


Forbidden love || sakuatsu

by Nina_Bo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :3, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Miya Atsumu, Original Character(s), Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Bo/pseuds/Nina_Bo
Summary: In a world of twisted strings, of bursts of colours, of monolithic fate, two helpless, lost and broken heart cross the path and meet.And that basically how their love story made it head.Or : it's all chaos, families problem, love and pregnancy with a slight mention of agnst bc it wouldn't be funny otherwise- and tbh it's mostly fluff
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Komori motoya/oc, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	1. 「 lost soul 」

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was kind of rushed at the end and I am really sorry for that. I'll try to edit it later on.

All kiyoomi wanted wanted was to live a simple life, a simple and normal one. All he wanted was to be what he want to be and love who he want to love, peacefully. But that was an incredibly naive thing to think he could have that.

He should never underestimate his parent's capability for cruelty. Even if he was on top of the world, rich, handsome, calm, smart and one of the most eligible alpha that could ever exist. He was just not feeling right.

Hiding behind that nonchalant mask, trying to come off as uncaring to the outside world, bored dark eyes. that same cold and scary expression. Observing each move precisely. Calm and silent. 

His monotonous, deep and bitter voice. His mysterious self, intimidating glare and ironic behavior made him feel just like unreal. 

Legit perfect. 

At last that what people say, but atsumu know, he knows better then anyone and anything that under that bored eyes, under that 'perfect' human being hide a poor and lost soul. One that have will and dream. One that is waiting for someone to deliver it and to finally be free of it's self. One that want peace and freedom. 

He know it very well.

Kiyoomi abhorred mediocrity, He loathed the way people would trip over themselves to please him, hungry soulless eyes staring at his unmatchable wealth. 

Peoples were all the same, all just thinking for themselves, killing for themselves, living for themselves and their own good.

But atsumu seemed like an exception. 

If kiyoomi may say so himself , atsumu was the most beautiful omega in the world , at his eyes for the very least. Right from his appearance to his personality , all of it seems so perfect to kiyoomi.

His dark green eyes often found themselves straying to the other man in his endearingly disheveled glory.

In his eyes, atsumu was like a diamond. 

If anything, kiyoomi find atsumu endearing.

⊰᯽⊱┈──----------------------------❊----------------------------──┈⊰᯽⊱

As the last light of summer faded from atsumu's view, a gust of wind seeped through the open window. It was a sign that autumn, the season of leaves and pumpkin, was nearing. 

Nothing changed; not at all. Everything became boring and annoying, more then what it's already was.

It's became a routine. 

" Hey omi !" Kiyoomi jumped back, realizing that he had completely zoned out.

"Ya barely eated ! Ar'ya okay ?!" The said alpha heaved a sigh as he felt a soft and gentle hand being put over his forehead.

"No atsumu, I am totally fine it's just that I am not hungry. " trying to reassure his lover, act that was tolerated as it was obviously a lie.

Atsumu gave him a concerned look before putting his hand over the alpha's one. "It's 'cause of yer family isn't it?"

Kiyoomi sighed again. "My mother called so we could talk" 

"It's goin' t'be ll'right." Atsumu said, his lips curving in a reassuring smile.

"They're going to talk about my future and who I am going to marry as alwyas. I am done with their shit." The omega cleared his throat. "Ya should really talk to 'em "

" I don't know..."

"It's okay ! I don't wanna push ya ! For now le'sgo to bed we'll have trainin' match tomorrow and ya should rest !" The atmosphere quickly changed and lighted as kiyoomi agreed with his boyfriend.

"If ya hungry tell me 'kay ?" Kiyoomi nodded.

"Lemme do the dishes before and I'll join later on."

Atsumu sighed as he watch his alpha walk toward their room and enter closing the door slowly after him.

There was a brief moment of silence where the omega just stared at the wall before getting to his sence and standing up to as said do the dishes then join his partner. 

He had put an alarm, wore his pajamas and brushed his teeth then crawled into the bed to drift off. 

Well they both need rest, tomorrow is going to be tiring.

-Lost soul-


	2. 「 Fucked up 」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so bc the last chapter was kind of rushed at the end- I decided, as a reward, to make this chapter longer then usually :)
> 
> (This is actually very creepy- what am I doing with my life)

When it's come to the expert of this topic; it seems there are currently only two acceptable patois.

Either way he is going to die, either way he is pregnant.

Both are terrible.

Though he is hardly an expert on this topic with his very limited time with children, he learned more things about pregnancy than he ever though he would.

There is of course the things every normal human acknowledge about pregnancy like throwing off, not having a normal heat/periods cycle or even mood swing. except if you had lived all your life under a rock.

And the definitiveness with which people speak about the experience is also maddening. absurd. That what atsumu thought. 

He is pregnant. He said it. Why would he even try to hide it ?

Have he done any test yet ? Absolutely no. Did he at last go see a specialist doctor ? Didn't even think about it. Was he sure about the fact he was pregnant ? Yes.

Even with his poor knowledge about all this eradicate topic he was completely sure about that.

By time he had come to the conclusion that growing another life inside you is a fraught, frightening, alienating, confusing, and supremely curious time only made further complicated by the shiny veneer of expectant motherhood.

What was he even thinking about ? 

He is maybe just in his third week.

The fatigue he felt, the mysterious shifts of his heat cycle, the hormonal changes, his sensitive and sore breast and much more was already alarming enough for him.

As much as he was dumb, he wouldn't be dense enough to not notice anything and think this is completely normal. 

Who can even be dumb enough to see such changes in their own body and probably just be here like 'it's only puberty' ?

Or maybe was he just freaked for his own body ?

Even if a small, tiny part of him is happy the other one is mostly anxious or may I say scared. Deciding that to  
jeep the secret to himself is the best choice for now.

They had enough problems in their life and thay can not afford more. Him at last. 

But he can not do anything for now. He may be sure about it but he had no platonic prove. And he just wish that all of this would be false. At last he could blame himself for the stress he had put himself in. Yeah, he would scold himself for hurting himself. At this point is it even surprising ?

How did his three weeks of pregnancy been doing ? He couldn't care less. All he remembered is maybe in the second week when he got woken up during the night with a bad stomach ache.

Taking a sprint to the bathroom because he knew there was lots to come from his mouth. 

kneeling down and vomiting as if his life depends. 

Though there was so much to complain about, Words just cannot explain the feeling he has in the every days basic.

It was only three weeks after all; and the symptoms were light on him.

The only pregnancy symptoms he had to go through was throwing off, basically called morning sickness. Nausea, his dear enemies. And that one weird feeling where his back felt like it was always about to crack with each and every movement he made. 

"𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱 𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗯𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗮 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗰𝗲𝗶𝘃𝗲." Something he heard about a lot.

Did he agree ? No. Did he disagree ? Neither did he.

He just doesn't know what is going on.

Kiyoomi certainly had noticed something wrong with his boyfriend but didn't point it out just yet. Yeah, certainly just observing until he was sure about something. 

The typical kiyoomi.

Well now, atsumu was sure that there is no going back. Kiyoomi considered his state and made a move.

So that how they end up in the doctor office ? Basically yeah.

"𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝘀𝗶𝗿, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗻𝗮𝗻𝘁."

At this right moment, he knew he fucked up.

⊰᯽⊱┈──----------------------------❊----------------------------──┈⊰᯽⊱

A dull thud echoed in the briefing, room. He had an eerily calm look on his face which only meant that he was seething in anger on the inside. 

Every action generates a reaction, those contaminated minds only need a slight push to detonate everything.

breaths mingled, running his fingers through his black curl. 

gritting his teeth, his forehead beading slightly with sweat as he heaved a sigh.

"Pregnant..." he laughed out, having that kind of expression that said he was going nearly crazy- wasn't he after all ?

"..." Kiyoomi is appalled.

From the other side of the room, atsumu just looked down. What else did you want him to do exactly ?

Have a talk in the matter ? No. He would not and better not. Even if it was his baby and his body and his fate he had no right over it.

"Atsumu... what are we going to do ?!"

"..." 

"Atsumu ?" He questions, his eyes narrowing, and atsumu shrugs.

"I... dunno..." 

"You don't know ?" 

"Kiyoomi calm down."

"Are you really telling me to calm down ?!" There was this mocking tone in his words, kiyoomi really is going crazy.

" if my parent know they will hurt you or the baby ! How do you want me to calm down atsumu ?! I can't just-!" Atsumu didn't dare to look up, he was totally weak at moment like this.

Atsumu never submitted, nor to the rules nor to logic. He was his own boss and ruler. 

But sometimes the urge hung down and he just find himself with no other choice then submitte. Something he hate from deep down his heart.

But again, sometime,moreover like now, he doesn't have other choice and just play along.

He will just do what he has to do and shut it down basically. 

What he had to do exactly ?

He has no ideas.

" what'cha wanna do ?" The brunt of his voice was shaky, probably as unaware as the other.

As he though, even him didn't know.

In what kind of problem did they got themselves into and how the fuck are they getting out of this misery. 

"I... I have no ideas atsumu. It's just... confusing." Sakusa roams around the room, murmuring thing to himself and oh god how much did atsumu hate to see his beloved in this state.

"I am happy I am going to be a dad but the kids and you are in danger and it's just... how will we ever take care of it ?! We can't atsumu, we can not !"

"Kiyoomi how'd'ya want me t'know ?! Am as confused as yar !"

"Well abort !"

" 'r ya really tellin' me to abort ?! This also yer child take responsibility !"

"And I am trying to take responsibility of my act !"

"Ya litrally tellin' me to abort !" the steel hazel eyes widened a bit as he watches his alpha hit the wall.

"WELL IT'S BECAUSE IT IS THE BEST CHOICES TO MAKE !"

"NO IT'S NOT !"

"ATSUMU USE YOUR BRAIN ! WE CAN'T EVEN LIVE FOR OUR SELF YOU WANT A KIDS TO TAKE CARE OF WITH ALL THE PROBLEM WE ALREADY HAVE TO BEAR WITH ?!"

"IT'S MY BODY ! IF I WANNA KEEP THE BABY THEN NOT EVEN YA CAN STOP ME." Kiyoomi sighed, shaking his hand and murmuring another thing.

It's a habit of his. Wherever he was in an tiring anxiety and confusion he will start to talk to himself whenever possible. It's doesn't seems to actually calm him but with time it's become totally normal.

"You're unstoppable aren't you ?" Atsumu watched his alpha walk toward the king sized black bed in the middle of their room and sit down.

His sight softness and he looked at the black haired man with a glance of gluts. 

"Omi-"

"But if you keep the kids... how are you going to take care of it ?"

Atsumu sighed at the question, walking toward the bed and sitting down as well.

"I have no idea... I just want to keep it-"

"Atsumu, i am not telling you to abort because i don't want to be a dad or to take responsibility. Trust me I do want to have child with you. But I don't want to see my child suffer. We have to much problem and if we keep it then the child would grow up in a very problematic environment and that could cause him to much psychological problems and damage. Tell me atsumu, do you want your own child to have a fucked up childhood ?" As someone who had grow in a 'fucked up childhood' atsumu can't and don't want to imagine his kids living the same hell as him.

"I ain't gonna le' him live a fucked up childhood !"

"Then just tell me how will you take care of it ?!"

"..."

"You see atsumu, the better thing to do is to abort-"

"NO ! THERE MUST BE ANY OTHER SOLUTIONS BUT TO HURT A FETUS !"

"THEN WHAT ?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ?!" They know that fighting is not the best option right now. That they could've just discuss thing out and make up but they seemed to be to much stubborn to actually do so.

"Fuck of." Atsumu was in fact irritated, well maybe no but his constant mood swing took the better of him.

He steadied his hand and walked out of the room, draining his head.

They really fucked up.


	3. 「Born to lead. 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that for now the story is kind of fuild ? Lmao idk- this chapter basically center over atsumu's condition and mostly talk about Sakusa and his families situation. I know that for now I am only dabbling over kiyoomi's families and all but dw I didn't forget about our dear tsum tsum it's just that not for now :3
> 
> The only thing I would have liked to dedicate a little more space to was the pregnancy symptoms and all y'know blah blah blah but due to lack of time, it was not possible for me, it will be for another chapters, but I hope you enjoyed the references to it.
> 
> AnYwAy-
> 
> ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY !!!

"𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗺𝗮𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 thing 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮 𝗵𝘂𝗺𝗮𝗻 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹. " Was one of atsumu's first memories. likewise did not dissipate his hate for the constant pleasure leak. 

Looking around in awe, The windows were showing endless shadows within, silence filled the room.

He looked a mess, his hair tousled, his face showing the fatigue he must had been feeling for days and eyesores of his own body. drifting to wakefulness with an excruciating pain. Now up on his two feet, he take a sprint toward the next room that is none other then the bathroom. 

The feeling he had was weird, he couldn't articulate it nor explain it either way it was by word or sign. It was just... weird ?

the motion intimate and deeply tiring.

Morning sickness ( wich he would never understand why would someone call it that way when they don't only happen in morning, as the name indicates, but at any time from the day ) were very constant over his frame, it was disgusting but Nonless it was definitely not what he hate the most about all this pregnancy thing.

The gest drew out a garbled exclamation from the boy as he knelt down to throw it off.

"Are you okay ?" voice heavy and drowsy, kiyoomi asked  
The sudden, graver, worried voice startled him, fingers threaded through the bright shade of yellow hair.

" 'm fine..." he quivered, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for comfort, kiyoomi rubbed the back of his lover softly but enough so the letter could feel reassurance. 

The warm water sooth him for longer than he usually needs, his hand lassoed into the taller man to feel his warmth.

Other then throwing off ? Well he oddly started to be more sensitive to food and smells and had some carving, mostly caffeine but he ignored it knowing that t was not the most healthy thing for the fetuses. 

He also felt a tiring sensation over all his body, constantly asking for attention or to go to sleep. 

His every days routine changed is the last i could say.

He became lazy ( much more then he already was. ) alwyas looking for warm and reassurance ( wich ended by him staying in his neast all days. ) and a very dry breast.

Nonless, other then his comportment and schudel change, from outside nothing changed much. 

Without waiting to make further conversation, atsumu whirls around and strides off toward the kitchen, coming back not even two minutes later with bags of candy in his hand and stormed to the now dimly lit room, mounth fulfilled with sweets. 

The next days... well he felt a strong pain in his lower back and between his legs wich caused him to drift to the hospital for another checking.

Through him and kiyoomi haven't quite made up over their current situation and 'argument' if you could call it that- it is not to be unnoticeable that the alpha was taking extremely good care of his boyfriend wherever he could.

Through all this, they chosed to jeep the pregnancy new for themselves and only- how could they, when basically no one even know about their relationship other the komori and osamu in the first place ?

Just the image of it shut them down.

It was all nonsense. 

Well what he call nonsense depends on his mood but in general all this was nonsense. 

To be honest, it's exhausting, everything is exhausting. they felt like drowned in the constant fear anxiety and depression. 

How will their parents react to their relationship ? and worst, how will they react to this pregnancy and all ? What will happen next ? Knowing their luck, not something so enjoyable. 

Being born and growing up in a world where your social status is determined by a ranking and status was deeply awful but what could he say, life is awful. 

Kiyoomi Sakusa had been born as the "perfect alpha" from an ostentatious marriage who had no urge in it other then benefits. 

being exactly the first child, his family did expect much of him wich caused to constantly put pressure over his back.

He grew up among selfish and stubborn parents, one quirky little sister, a dumb little brother and an overwhelming other little brother.

Not to forget his lovable so called favorites cousin ( who's also his only cousin. ) Motayo. 

He had never been too expressive, if I may say, people do sometimes doubt if he is actually a human or a robot for the very last.

Wherever, all those love stories had been fulfilled, among many people, he was lucky to find his destined partner, and naively believed that his life was solved.

He thought it would be like those stories where finding your destiny would begin your happy ending.

Again, that was a very naive thing to believe in.

Unfortunately, life is unfairly being. 

although he sounded apprehensive, he stopped believing in haunted stories and understood that there was nothing sush as "perfect love" in this world. 

There was none- at last he had never seen it or felt it-

Not until atsumu came from nowhere and imposed himself in his life, showing him the exact opposite at last. ( He had been a great moral support in those typical depressing moments. )

He was born to archive something, he didn't really like that idea, on so many aspects, such as imposing on his own life and fate.

And that "something" was exactly to be said taking the lead over the famous Sakusa company, known for its medical services over all Japan's hospitals and medical facilities. 

That or else they'll hunt him down and assure him a fucked up life ( as if it wasn't already the case.)

You may be seeing it as a joke, but deep down you'll fear the possibility.

He tried to argue, of course he did, but the flaming red mark when he was interrupted with a slap by his mother. It has no hurt but at the same time shocking, slowly bringing his hand up to his check and rub it.

It was all eight years ago when he was fifteen but he would never forget the day he understood that he had no choice and just behave. How annoying and unfair. 

And Things just… took a detour.

In short, he is here just to submit, and when he finish his task he could die if he want no one would care. ( only atsumu will ofc-)

He was born to lead.

Born to archive a dream.

Born for benefit. 

Born. 

Life is awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so hard to write- I had a hard time writing the transition- hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one :3


	4. 「 warmth 」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes as planned- for now :))))
> 
> Wtf is wrong with ms -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY YOU GOT TO KNOW A LITTLE BETTER ABOUT ATSUMU ! 
> 
> I know that in a pregnancy you'll be able to find out the gender of the babies only after 18 weeks and more but though male omega's pregnancy are slightly different then common one so I hope you'll understand !
> 
> And I just noticed the lack of fluffiness in this -^- so lemme fix that quickly ÛwÛ

⊰᯽⊱┈──----------------------------❊----------------------------──┈⊰᯽⊱

Atsumu smiled fondly at his pregnant belly, stroking it with his spare hand. Now and on his 12 weeks of pregnancy, his baby bump may be more pronounced and noticable, still a oversized t-shirt would definitely be enough to hide it and he swear no one would ever notice. His current state ? Well it was a mix of excitement and worrienes. It saddened him to think that his baby would soon be leaving his belly's protective space. wave of concern drafted deep within him at the idea of his child having to learn of the cruelty of this world, the miserabelity of this society and the darkness of this life.

this fear roots from nowhere, it's just worried him, he was worried, worried about his parents and what painful thing they were capable to do just to make his life a living hell.

It's not as if he could do anything against them.

It had him wondering his fate, of course he will. Life was alwyas complicated for him, nothing happened the way he wanted, sometimes he really doubt if life was not against him in the first place. 

Being the first child of the famous minoru company's ceo, atsumu had a hard time adapting himself to other people his age. He had grown believing that he would be the successor and couldn't quite bear with the pressure. But then, a Wednesday afternoon, When he felt that stunting heat all over his body, his breath coming out hitched from his dry throat, legs shaking and a tiring sensation over his lower back, that when he had manifested as an omega. 

Not even one week after his twin brother had been officially released as an alpha.

This information would have been devastating, but atsumu was definitely happy about it. He tried to see the good thing about all this situation, because to be honest he had never seen any problems with being an omega and was totally not embarrassed of his second gender and will certainly not.

Two days later and after a long discussion between the two parenteral figure, it was affirmed and announced that osamu miya will, when his father and the current lead retire, be the one to take his place. And if that day, atsumu hadn't been the most happy person in the world, that's only for him to know. 

It wasn't necessarily because he was happy for his brother, of course he was, but the biggest part was just over him finally being free of his fate.

Or he though, because even though that heavy duty and responsibility is no more over his back, his family situation didn't get any better. In fact, it's even get worsen up.

Well there was still good thing in his life, like when he first meet his beloved- though that moment were particularly not love at first sight, more like hate at first sight.

When they first meet, atsumu could've sworn kiyoomi looked soulless.

He has never seen eyes so blank, so emotionless, so empty.

Well now he was sure that kiyoomi also had emotions because after all he is still a human, but back then anyone would have been confused. 

They shared two or three glare, nothing more, and that was enough to make atsumu hate kiyoomi and the other way around.

Kiyoomi made atsumu feel anger rise in him and kiyoomi... well he hate every one so nothing special. 

His mother told him to stop with his bad attitude and to play as if he is enjoying the moment. Making it seem like he wants to be here; it's pretty trivial at this point. 

It was in a party where all the most important lead in Japan accompanied of their families would reunite to do boring thing for dumb shit reason, as atsumu would describe it.

And other then that, the night haven't been particularly impressive. 

Maybe just a little but not to much.

Because as said, In a world of twisted strings, of bursts of colours, of monolithic fate, two helpless, lost and broken heart cross the path and meet.

And that basically how their love story made it's head.

He shrugs his though off and fixing his gaze more in what was the doctor saying. He shudder as he felt a cold and jelly substances being rubbed on his stomach, his body jolting at the mention. 

The doctor in front of him was concentrating in the screen in front of him, informimg him that this prototype would last maximum five minutes and as said it been done.

"You may wait a little longer I'll come back soon." And he left.

Atsumu felt a warm hand caressing his, and cooing soft praises and declarations of love. he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Am still mad at ya y'know so duntcha even try." Kiyoomi sighed in defeat, groaning and pulling away.

"I said I was sorry !"

" 'n i said won't accept yer apologize." Kiyoomi sigh and look over at his lover with pleading eyes.

"Fatty tuna ?"

"It's may'd worked for me once or twice but I'r won't fall for it again so try again." The omega turned around and ignored his lover until the doctor came back again.

"Sorry to make you wait, well now please you may follow me." He gave a tissue to atsumu and walked toward his office being followed by the two as asked.

Atsumu and kiyoomi watched as the doctors leased through his paper work.

"So,"

" yes ?"

" the fetus is doing just fine and it's seems that everything is going as planned. Congratulations, you will have two little baby ! For their gender we could say two boys but there is high chance that it may turn out another gender the day you'll give birth. Other then that there is no problem, so, I'll see you in two week for your next consultation !" Atsumu smiled softly as he looked eyes to eyes with the doctor not missing anything that he was saying. 

"Thank, see ya in two weeks !" 

Kiyoomi walked slowly toward his lover, the letter had been giving him the cold shoulder for two days already and that were just triggering off the poor man who's desire were only to hug his beloved and cuddles him.

The omega was sitting in the black couch, the living room were extremely large and the furniture in it coast way much more then a complete apartment. ( though they're fucking rich so mind you.)

In front of the couch were an amazingly large tv screen, placed over a white LED tv stand, between the two a tight glass desk putted over a white fur and expensive carpet. The room were opened up with the kitchen and dinning room making it look way more bigger then it's already is.

He made his way there until he was standing next to his omega, who was doing what he had been doing for the past two days, ignoring him.

Kiyoomi sighed, laying down on the couch and placing his head over his lover's lap and looking at his with pleading eyes.

"Baby I am sorry..."

"Wontcha stop with yer 'sorry !' " he answered brutally, copying the man act with a sarcastic tone. "Ya eatched my last cookies ! I can't just pardon ya !"

" I brought new one !" The alpha tried to defend himself, lifting his hand to show a packet of fresh cookies. 

A packet who was immediately breached away of him by an atsumu who looked like a predator who spotted it prey.

"Gimme this !" It's only took him some second until a large amount of cookies were dashed into his mounth.

'' so now you'll forgive me ?"

"I'll think about it." Kiyoomi sighed again, looking at the ceiling before feeling a warm lips on his forehead. 

"I wasn't mad at ya in the first place silly." The omega chuckled, bending over to place another soft kiss on his alpha's forehead. 

"You pieces of shit-" atsumu burst out into laughter as his alpha get on top of him and end him with tickling. 

They laugh together until they could barely even breathe, then layed down together, muffled in each other warm presence. 

Kiyoomi was laying down between his lovers legs and head on his chest and atsumu was particularly just drowning in the sent that made him feel safe, made him feel loved, made him feel warm 

In the sent that was like home to him.

" luv ya."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE, PROMISE ! THAT THERE WILL BE MORE FLUFF COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ! JUST YOU WAIT !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! See you next chapter


End file.
